Just Once
by amber2
Summary: Relena makes her plans.
1. Default Chapter Title

Just Once  
By: Amber  
  
  
The young woman stared at her reflection nervously this was the most revealing clothing by far she had ever worn. Could she do this? She moistened her lip nervously did she really want to go through with this? She studied the reflection in the mirror yes she wanted to do this just one night she wanted to know what it was like to be a woman loved no different from any other, not for an ideal nor endlessly trying to climb off some impossibly high pedestal of others expectations. She adjusted her wig nervously tell tale blonde locks were hidden by ones of raven. Her trademark eyes of midnight blue were disguised with colored contacts and as long as she kept conversation to a minimum no one would be the wiser since Minister Relena Darlian wasn't suppose to be here tonight.   
  
Hilde leaned against the bar and watched her friend down another drink. "Duo if you don't slow down we'll be carrying you out of here."  
  
Duo grinned, "don't worry about me Hilde babe go find Trowa and trip the lights fantastic. Before I risk broken fingers to see what pixies wear under their gowns." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.   
  
Hilde giggled, "Ok, ok I can take the hint you're a big boy now." She sighed, you know you could have just asked her Duo."  
  
"Nahh she wouldn't have been interested. I heard she was on one of the outer colonies anyway."  
  
"Duo Relena is a sweet woman she would love being treated like any other girl think how much she misses out on just because of who she is."   
  
"Don't you know his lips twisted derisively guys like me don't have happily ever aft..."  
  
"Duo.. Duo?" Hilde waved her hand in front of his face when she got no response she turned trying to figure out just what prompted that response. Then she saw her she was a small woman slender dressed as a gypsy with hair that fell in waves to her waist. It was hard to tell who she was since she wore an owl mask that covered most of her features. But apparently Duo saw enough to render him speechless. Hilde smiled ruefully pulling her own mask back down she leaned in near Duo's ear.   
  
"Ok I'm outta here.. Earth to Duo come in Duo.. OOoookkk I'm going to find Trowa and try to persuade him that saying more than three words won't be the end of the world."   
  
"Hmm yeah. Sure." He watched the men swarm and vie for her attention and she in turn treated each one of them graciously. She's beautiful. He was trying to figure the quickest way to separate her from her entourage when she solved the problem for him as if she sensed his eyes hers shifted and met his. She smiled and for a split second Duo had the strangest sense of deja vou then he shook his head. He pushed away from the bar and worked his way through the crowd until he was standing in front of her smiling winningly he held out his hand. She hesitated for a split second then placed hers within his.   
  
Relena felt the weight of someone's gaze looking up she saw him. Duo of all the Gundam pilots he was perhaps the one she had the most in common with. Both with their masks against the world to hide the loneliness, the pain of loved ones long gone and finally a shield to protect them against future pain. She smiled at him. Duo would be perfect he would make her first special behind the clown was a sensitive man.   
  
Once she bid goodbye to her long ago crush on Heero none of the men she encountered ever appealed to her on that level. Except for Duo her mind whispered. Relena felt a blush heat her face beneath the mask.She had always had a fantasy about what he would look like with his hair unbound. Now maybe she would get to find out maybe they could give each other a little bit of happiness before she was forced back into her cage once more. She hesitated for a split second eyeing his hand then lifting her green eyes to his. Was what she was about to do wrong? He and Hilde were living together. But not married her mind whispered. Turning off her conscience she surrendered once more to the promise the night held.   
  
  
They had danced the rest of the night together with Relena quietly letting Duo take the lead. She drew a breath it was now or never. "Can you walk me to my hotel?" Duo grew thoughtful and for a moment Relena paniced the last thing she wanted him doing was thinking about this too much. He grinned,"for you pretty lady not a problem."   
  
She turned after opening her door and smiled. "Would you like to come in?"  
  
Duo tilted his head thoughtfully,"most men would think I'm crazy for this but why? You're a beautiful woman why me? I mean I don't even know your name."  
  
"Are names so important? Your lonely I'm lonely would it be so terrible to hold the loneliness at bay for a little while?"  
  
"Great so you're saying I'm a stand in?"  
  
"No whatever happens tonight know that your not substituting for anyone. Can you say the same?"  
  
He opened his mouth. But she suddenly lifted her hand placing her fingers over his lips. Relena dropped her hand and took both of his within her's and gently tugged him into the room.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
author note: Well this looks like it's turning into a PWP type story but I guess that could be interesting as well since I've never had the nerve to write a lemon story yet.   
  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

Just Once  
By: Amber  
  
  
She stood in the shadows watching the firelight dance and flicker across his face he truly was a beautiful man. She alternated between chills and hot flashes when she thought about her hopes for the evening. The butterflies in her stomach were such she swore if he looked close enough he could see them, She took a sip of her wine to calm her nerves then stepped into view. At her movement he looked up staring at her in such a way that she felt goose bumps spread up and down her body. Silently Relena offered him a glass of wine. Duo smiled ruefully, "no beer in this swanky place huh?"  
  
She shrugged humorously before kneeling down in front of him. They drank the wine in silence as Relena watched the fire shift and weave to it's own illusive rhythm. She felt his gaze moving over her profile turning her head she stared into his eyes what she found there was deep and fathomless yet so inviting. He sat the glass down and lifted his hand his thumb softly stroked the skin below her mask. His mouth quirked at the corner, "do we take off our masks?"  
  
She sipped her wine nervously. "Of course at the witching hour all masks come off isn't that the way it always is?"  
  
" Is it? Why does that frighten you so much I wonder?"   
  
Relena feigned nonchalance and avoided his look. "I guess I don't want to disappoint you I'm really a dull person beneath magic of the masquerade."  
  
He studied her solemnly, "O I doubt that." He took her glass and sat it down lifting her chin with his knuckle he met her eyes hungrily. He leaned in his intent plain yet hesitated his gaze searching hers before he slowly lowered his lips onto hers. Softly he tasted his way from one side of her mouth to the other before he pulled back enough to stare at her reaction.   
  
Relena lifted lids that felt impossibly heavy blinking hazily up at him she looked at him with an expression of wonderment. Then she smiled, it was as if the sun came out from behind the clouds once more. Duo's muscles clenched and hardened he knew that smile from somewhere yet again he was stricken with the strangest sense of Déjà vu. He came back from his thoughts to her small hand cupping his cheek.   
  
Duo smiled, "well I don't know about you but I don't want to miss a thing so this has to go."   
  
Pulling off his mask he tossed it aside. At his actions Relena lifted her other hand toward his unmasked face but faltered she let her hand drop when he grabbed that one and lifted it to his face as well. Taking it as his assent her fingers ghosted lightly over his forehead, thumbs brushed his brows. The corner of her mouth quirked humorously when his eyes fluttered closed. Moving on she gently brushed them over his closed lids before moving on to his cheeks splaying her hands over them she kept going until her hands were buried in his hair for a split second she clenched both hands savoring the feel and texture of his hair.   
  
Smiling wistfully she withdrew one and slid it down the braided length reaching the tie she slid it off. Her other hand joined the first unweaving the length of hair until it lay loosely around his hips and shoulders. Relena paused taking in the picture he made with his hair loose and the firelight dancing over his figure. Her finger lifted to trace his mouth when his hand suddenly clasped her wrist holding her he drew her finger into his mouth his tongue flicked it once twice then he nipped it teasingly with his teeth.   
  
Suddenly his eyes snapped opened her pulse quickened at the look when he captured her mouth with his then slid kisses apon her face before gliding down along her neck. She felt his fingers trailing thru her hair and for a second ice trickled down her spine. O god please, please, don't let him notice. Relena started as she felt his fingers trail down her throat. "Easy," he murmured.  
  
Relena relaxed as her head fell back to allow him better access shifting restlessly a whimper escaped as he slowly and persistently lowered her against the carpet. Duo pushed the blouse from her then concentrated on removing the skirt baring her body to his eyes he paused long enough to study the girl before him. Her face held an expression of pure pleasure, her eyes tightly closed and her forehead beaded with sweat. Her dark, long black hair was spread out around her, while her nails dug into the plushly carpeted floor. For a moment eyes of green became cornflower blue and hair as dark as night became sunlit blonde.   
  
He shook his head dispersing the vision and frowned no that wasn't fair to the girl and it cheapened the experience something he didn't want to do in spite of it being a onenight stand. Her eyes slid open enough to give her a sultry appearance. Duo leaned over her propping himself above her so he could better see her expression. "Are you sure about this?"  
  
Relena smiled softly raising her hands to tangle in his wealth of hair. "O yes I want this night with you more than anything you can imagine she whispered huskily." He stared   
at her as if seeing into her soul, she pulled him to her straining to get closer willing him to continue. "Duo please.. Duo." She begged in a voice no more than a whisper before he surrendered to his hunger and lowered his body to hers.  
  
  
Relena paused at the door she looked back wistfully at her sleeping lover part of her yearned for happily ever after. Hungered for a chance to stop time long enough to understand this wonderful feeling for Duo. And yet another part of her froze in fear and dread at him learning just who he made love to tonight she couldn't stand to have him scorn her for what she did. No tonight was a beautiful memory one she couldn't risk under the cold light of explanations and logic better to leave it as beautiful dream. It was dangerous for her to be this happy she learned that the hard way.   
  
Relena opened the door and pulled it to her then stopped pushing it closed again she touched her mask thoughtfully. Duo Maxwell didn't lie so she would keep her word as well walking silently back to the fireplace she watched the dying embers valiantly fight to continue cheerfully burning. The room was growing cool now. Her eyes slid lovingly down his naked form walking to the bed she grabbed the coverlet and pulled it from the bed kneeling she lightly draped it over him before giving into the temptation to brush her lips with his one final time. "Goodbye sweet Duo."  
  
Pulling her mask off she laid it next to his a sign that she had kept her word. Standing she swung around quickly before she could change her mind and walked to the door. Lifting   
the hood of her cape to conceal her features she opened the door and without looking back quietly walked away.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
author note: * gulp* Ok I'm still not brave enough for a full fledge lemon yes I chickened out. And I still have yet to find a plot but I hope that won't stop some from finding something likeable about this one.  



	3. Author Notes

Author Notes:  
  
I got so many emails requesting a happier ending I went back something I swore not to do and attempted just that. For those of you that seemed to enjoy Just Once so much I tried to do you justice I hope I did I'll leave it to you to decide as I present you with the conclusion Once More. Because of school other projects and not enough hours in the day this may very well have spelling or grammer errors I didn't catch my apologies. OC probably, AU without a doubt. But as always I hope you find something redeeming within.  
  
Thank you for all you thoughts, suggestions good and bad but especially taking the time to read my fumbling efforts.  
  
Amber.   



	4. Once More

Once More  
By: Amber  
  
  
Duo swum up through the layers of sleep slowly, never being one for mornings he saw no reason to rush the process not if he didn't have to. Still there was, something slight niggling at the back of his mind, a reason for once to greet the day. He stretched, arms going wide, still in that drowsy world somewhere between awareness and dreams, when his hand brushed something that registered as out of place. His eyes fluttered then opened rolling over his hand snagged it. Downy soft, feathery soft, feathers, recognition dawned. Duo lifted it up to his eyes forcing his brain to function. He jerked up right and looked around for the owner. "No, no, no," he muttered. "Tell me, I didn't blow this."   
  
Kicking the covers off, he reached for his pants shoving long legs within he zipped them then grabbed his shirt. Shrugging into it, he strode anxiously into the bedroom. He slowly turned, giving it a cursory glance his movements slowed, his body language screaming resignation; he forced himself on into the bathroom. Its empty sterility mocked him; sick with disappointment for some reason he couldn't quite explain he forced himself to look away from the evidence.  
  
She was gone.   
  
"Gone, almost as if it never happened." He looked down at the mask stroking it thoughtfully his sluggish brain suddenly kicking in. "But it did, and unless she was psychic, that little gypsy knew me," he continued in an arrested tone.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Duo, are you nuts? Do you know how many people were at that thing last night?"   
  
Listening with half an ear he leaned closer to the laptop. "With assorted military, civilian related personnel and the odd politician? Two hundred and ninety two."  
  
Hilde rolled her eyes, "all this for some girl you met once?"  
  
His head snapped up suddenly, eyes boring intensely into hers, "no for a girl that knew me."  
  
Hilde studied him thoughtfully, "again so what? It was a masked fete we probably knew a lot of people there and didn't realize it."  
  
He gave her a surly glance. "I need to know. OK?"  
  
Hilde noisily sighed, looking heavenward for patience she tried to understand. "Duo, you said yourself the were over two hundred people there how do you propose to go about finding her when she apparently doesn't want to be found?"  
  
He grinned, "She left somehow didn't she? Someone must have seen her. She had a costume right? Look, this thing was planned months in advance; security was tight so invitations were scanned for authenticity. That means a guest list. All I have to do is get it."  
  
"Wow, she must have been some date," she quipped.   
  
His face grew unusually pensive, "yeah she was something else."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Relena slid between the opening and sighed a sigh of relief, for the first time since she left. Closing the door and locking it, she dropped her purse on the small shaker table she had found at a flea market. A wide-eyed confused girl reflected back in the mirror above the table the contrasts between the cold logic of her plan and execution versus the visible results of it caught her gaze and held it. Nervously, she caressed the table's surface. It soothed her, calmed her enough to concentrate on something other than her latest impulse. The scars and dings in the table had been numerous, but hadn't detracted from its timeless beauty. So she bought it, stripped it herself then sanded and stained it she knew every line every curve.   
  
She was quite pleased with the results, seeing it restored to its original elegance had been quite satisfying. It really didn't take a degree to figure out why she got so much satisfaction from restoring something to its intended condition once more. It had been as if a door had been opened into another aspect of her personality, and with it no going back. Since then she made a habit, of haunting out door markets and auctions for further gems that others couldn't be bothered with seeing the possibilities where other's couldn't challenged her.   
  
Relena stepped out of her shoes then moved across the apartment to her bedroom the blinking light on her phone signaled a message not entirely unexpected. With a moan she hit play. Laying her briefcase down she shrugged out of her cloak. Her brother's non-invasive concern was evident even through the cold impersonal medium of the answering machine. "Relena, you ditched the guards again. I bought you some time but Une wants answers. Please call me when you get back. I need to know you're all right."  
  
Relena opened her case and stared at the items within. The long silken wig lay on top along with the costume, silent reminders of her one night of selfish indulgence, a night she'd have to live on for some time. Picking up the wig and costume, she turned to an oak chest at the foot of her bed, opening it she lay the costume and wig within. She paused regretfully; closing the door on what IF's it wasn't supposed to hurt this much. Drawing a steadying breath she closed the lid with a snap of finality. Even as the tears welled up a derisive laughed choked it's way out. "I'm fine, just fine for whatever that's worth."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"So I asked him, just what is the longest you've gone without stringing more than two or three words together." Hilde paused long enough to spear another forkful of salad. Suddenly she noticed the uncharacteristic silence she looked at her partner. Duo was slumped in his chair shoving bits of food around his plate. She frowned, "then he said I'll be silent no more Hilde my love. Please dump this dead end job and run away with me."   
  
"Hmm hnn, that's Trowa for you." Hilde picked up a bread stick and tossed it at his head.   
  
Duo blinked, "what was that for?"   
  
"Duo, I just told you Trowa begged me to run away. I realize my love life isn't as exciting as yours, but at least you could do is pretend to listen." He shoved his plate away and picked up his soda, taking a long drink he sat it back down and turned the glass endlessly around making wet circles on the table.   
  
"How is the search going?"   
  
Snapping out of it he shook his head, "it's going."  
  
"Hmm mm."   
  
He shifted restlessly before blurting out info in stops and fits, " the hotel was paid in cash, the clerk said the lady paid extra to insure her privacy so no ID. A valet called her a taxi, which dropped her off in the market district, but no one knows or has seen her. Or if they have they're not talking to me. I found the driver but he was useless he couldn't even give me a decent description much less a name she wore a cloak with a hood the entire time. All he could say was she was classy, soft spoken and smelled expensive."   
  
Hilde laughed, "Smelled expensive? What about the guest list?"   
  
"They wouldn't give it to me without just cause. And the identity of my date isn't considered just cause. I need to hack the system but haven't had the time yet."   
  
"Maybe this is a sign."  
  
" A sign?"  
  
She nodded, "that its not meant to be." Duo's expression closed off, "someone is playing a game and I want to know who. She's out there somewhere. I'll find her."   
  
"O Duo, who are you kidding your such a romantic. What are you really looking for?" Hilde studied him in thoughtfully, "how about I give it a look later and see if I can find out anything on your illusive guest list?"   
  
"Thanks Hil, you're a pal."   
  
"Yeah, yeah, that's what they all say. It's always my brain, when is someone going to crave my body I ask you?" Hilde hesitated mid- bite. "Isn't that Relena?" she observed, waving to her. Duo straightened abruptly and turned allowing his gaze to hungrily examine the woman he loved as she closed the distance between them. A delighted smile lit her face, then her steps faltered ever so slightly as she recognized Hilde's companion. But she made a nice recovery. One thing about Lena she was always epitome of grace under pressure. He couldn't blame her he hid behind a mask of teasing so very few knew how he really felt. She was probably tired of wondering when he would grow up.  
  
"Hilde, it's good to see you."   
  
" Hi Relena, want to join us?"   
  
Relena smiled shaking her head, "weekly brother sister luncheon, where he tells me I'm working to hard, and I remind him he has no room to talk." Her eyes shifted haltingly toward an oddly silent Duo. "Duo," she said huskily, "how are you?"  
  
He lifted his shoulders letting them drop, "you know me. We missed you the other night Princess."   
  
She smiled, but oddly this time it didn't reach her eyes and that set off little warning bells. He leaned forward violet eyes narrowed as he rested his chin on his fist.   
  
"Some how Duo, I doubt you had the time."   
  
Hilde laughed, "She's got your number." Duo slid Hilde a reproachful glance as the waiter approached and stood a discrete distance. Relena glanced at him and nodded.   
  
"Well my table is ready," she glanced at them both impartially and smiled. "It was good to see you." Duo watched her closely feeling like he was suddenly navigating a minefield blindfolded. He wasn't sure what it was he couldn't put his finger on but this Relena was definitely an unknown quality.   
  
"Hey, you hear about Quatre's shin-ding on Saturday?" Something flickered in her eyes too obscure to catch then a thick fan of lashes slid down and hid her eyes.   
  
"With the ease now in relations between earth and the colonies, the people are rediscovering some of Earth's older customs. Mardi Gras is enjoying a resurgence in appeal everyone that is anyone lately is having a masque."   
  
'Duo tilted his head was that a yes or a no?' Duo didn't know what devil prompted him to continue this. Normally his own insecurity regarding his feelings for Relena, made him more attentive to her likes and dislikes, every nuance, every gesture, and there for more willing to comply with her wishes. Somewhere, along the line Duo became a connoisseur of Relena Darlian.   
  
"Come on ojousan, that's no answer. "You been taking lessons from Heero?"   
  
Her lips curved into a reluctant smile. "Yes, I got an invitation just like a great many others but.   
  
"Ah ehh ah," he wagged his finger, "don't say your not going." Relena looked helplessly at Hilde who just shrugged and smiled good-naturedly.   
  
"Duo, I'm not really very."  
  
Busy?   
  
"Er not that evening but.."   
  
"Well, there ya go then. It'll be a blast."   
  
"But I haven't."  
  
"Lena, we rarely see each another, we're usually so busy we should take the opportunities where we can."   
  
Eyes like blue gentian stared piercingly at him. "Duo.."   
  
Duo mentally reviewed what he said and winced, "I mean all of us ..That is we shouldn't loose touch with one another."   
  
"I'll try." Relena smiled but it seemed like she was disappointed with him. "I should go," she gestured toward her brother, "before Milliardo thinks I've been kidnapped."   
  
"See ya, Relena."   
  
"Bye Princess," he murmured, his gaze following her longingly across the room. Duo watched her reach the table, Zechs stood and kissing her cheek whatever she said had him searching the room. He had a moment to brace himself, before the iciest set of eyes outside of Heero bored intensely into his from across the restaurant. Duo didn't have a clue as to what it was he saw, but he must have been satisfied with it because his whole demeanor altered subtly. Zechs relented enough to nod companionably to Duo before turning his attention once more to Relena. Relieved, Duo exhaled loudly.  
  
"Mmm, Ms. Noin is so lucky I just can't stand it," Hilde sighed.   
  
"Yeah? Why?" He asked absently.   
  
Hilde turned her attention from Zechs and laughed, "never mind it's a girl thing. What was all that about with Relena? How can such a flirt suddenly get all tongue tied, smooth Duo real smooth.   
  
"Yeah well no body's perfect. Hilde, I think she's heard about the other night."   
  
Hilde blinked in confusion, "heard? Heard what?"  
  
"About what happened."   
  
Hilde shook her head, "wha?" He watched the gradual realization sink in. She watched him steadily, "Duo, just what did happen?" Duo shifted uneasily carefully avoiding her eyes. "Duo you didn't. O Duo, why?" When he remained silent she went to the heart of the matter. "Duo, if you want Relena, do something about it for god sake."   
  
"It's not that simple." Hilde frowned, "then it should be."   
  
"She doesn't think of me like that."   
  
"Are you so certain?" Duo ignored that and asked a question of his own instead. "Did Lena seem like she was mad to you?"   
  
Hilde gave him a look like this isn't over before following his lead. "Duo, I don't know her as well as you or the others do, no she didn't seem angry.  
  
"I think she knows," he reiterated. Hilde shook her head, "how would she know? Only two people should know what really happened that is you and the other woman."   
  
"I'm not.."   
  
"No Duo, your letting your guilt borrow trouble."   
  
"I don't have."   
  
"You shouldn't feel guilty; you and Relena aren't even seeing one another. But you do. You do, because you wish that night had been with Relena. Truthfully, I feel sorry for the unknown girl."  
  
Duo winced, "don't she told me that night she knew I was substituting her for someone else."   
  
"And she went through with it?" Hilde's eyes narrowed in thought. "Then your right, she knew who you were in advance. Trust me on this, no woman willingly stands in for another not like that."  
  
  
  
"Relena," Zechs kissed her cheek. "I was beginning to think you couldn't make it."   
  
She smiled, "I saw some people I knew on the way in." Zechs head lifted warily sweeping the room. She squeezed his hand, "relax you know Duo."   
  
He slid her a glance from the corner of his eye before locating Duo across the room. "Ah yes, Maxwell. When are you going to give him a break and put him out of his misery?"   
  
She shook her head, "he doesn't think of me like that I'm just a friend. Besides last I heard he flirts with anything remotely female." Zechs looked at Duo then slid her a skeptically pointed glance before seating her, "remind me later to find out what your definition of friend is."  
  
Relena sighed it was going to be a long lunch but to give her brother his due he did wait at least until after she finished eating. "Did you enjoy your outing?"   
  
"Milliardo, it was important."   
  
"I don't doubt it wasn't, for you to loose your guards and simply vanish when you know I would worry." He trailed off. "I'm here as your brother, and as such can sympathize with the frustration, the lack of privacy that goes along with your job causes."   
  
Relena smiled but it held a tinge of sadness, "I do it willingly and more. I love the fact that in some small way what I do helps you and the rest keep peace."   
  
He nodded; reaching across the table he clasped her hand. "I know that."   
  
"Still," she bit her lip nervously.   
  
"Still sometimes it chafes," he finished. They stared at each of in a moment of perfect understanding.   
  
Relena rubbed gently at the ache growing in cadence with her guilt. "They do keep me alive to fight again another day, your right I'll try harder to be a bit more patient."   
  
Milliardo cast her a sympathetic look, "no one has a right to expect anything more."  
  
  
  
  
  
Hilde leaned forward grinning, "no. Oh yess. Please, that is so over used. Ha and the crowd goes wild ladies and gentleman, as Hilde Schibecker once again triumphs over the establishment, it's a shame no one will be the wiser. I am so good."   
  
Clicking the print option she scanned the pages as they slowly started spitting out the guest list for last weeks banquet. Skimming the pages she froze. "Relena," she whispered. "No that's crazy, she would have said she was there." Hilde tapped her nail thoughtfully against the arm of her chair; "maybe she gave it to someone else who could go."   
  
'Hey Schibecker, you printing a book or what? He tossed a file on her desk as he continued on. "Donner wants the usual."  
  
"Hey Tony!" Leaning back around the paneled partition he lifted his eyebrow questioningly.   
  
"You know the security roster for the Minister?"  
  
He snorted. "Get real, I'm not that high up the food chain. Why don't you ask your buddy Maxwell?" Hilde frowned. He shrugged, "fine, try Simmons." He pointed to the file on her desk, "by the end of the day."   
  
"Thanks," Tony. He lifted his hand. Rising slowly to her feet, she thoughtfully gathered the pages together and slid them in a folder. 'Maybe this was a bad idea, I could just tell him I didn't have the time he might forget, she smiled ruefully no he wouldn't forget it's like an obsession. I guess Duo was right Relena might very well know he left with another girl and be pissed. I always thought the sexual tension between them was thick enough to cut with a knife. Now with this new development he'll be even more relentless. Hilde sighed; she was his friend, friend's support one another not tell each other how to live. She'd take this to him and let him decide what he wanted to do.'   
  
  
It had taken several days for him to come to terms with the possibility she might know what he did. But there were so many other unanswered questions, why would she attend without telling anyone? 'Don't be a baka, you don't know she did attend.' What other explanation can there be? 'Many, you want there to be a mystery, you want her to be that gypsy girl.' Why was she cold the other day then? 'She does have a life without you it may have nothing at all to do with you. Don't jump to conclusions.' Fine it's simple enough to check but I will have the truth.  
  
"Oi, I have got to stop arguing with myself I loose either way."   
  
"I couldn't agree more."   
  
"Huh? Ah hell, Wu it's been a rough week give me a break." Duo pushed his chair back and joined him sitting on the corner of his desk; he waited for Wufei to acknowledge him.   
  
Wufei looked pointedly at him and the desk. "Get off my desk Maxwell."  
  
"I need a favor." Wufei sighed looking up he quirked his eyebrow, "well?"  
  
"How do I find out who the security was for ojousan the night of Compton's bash?  
  
Wufei eyed him impatiently. "You don't."  
  
Duo frowned, "why not?" Wufei laid his pen down his patience obviously strained, " because we don't know she went there."   
  
Duo's eye's flashed with anger, " why? Where did she go?"  
  
Wufei shrugged, "they don't know."  
  
"What? That's not possible!" Wufei stared at him challengingly. "Ok, how is that possible?"   
  
"Because Maxwell, there were no guards if you would pull your head out of the clouds you would have heard she lost her guard detail. She had no security for at least forty-eight hours. Peacecraft called in later saying she contacted him telling him where she was, " he stated with asperity.   
  
Duo leaned forward his eyes glittering intensely, "'where was she Wu?"   
  
Wufei grew still under the intensity of his gaze; searching Duo's face closely he chose his words with care. "Why is this so important?" The silence stretched between them and Wufei shifted impatiently exchanging confidences wasn't his strong suit he hadn't a clue how to begin but Duo was a trusted colleague he had to try.   
  
"I've suspected for a while that you care for Darlain. But despite our differences, I credited you with enough sense for self-preservation at least. Considering how you met the woman, must I remind you of the difficulties? He may be gone but he always returns to her in the end. We have a saying when you ride the tiger don't fall, or you'll be eaten bones and all.' Wufei inclined his head at the implacable determination burning in those eyes. "Very well, if your need is that great you can ask Peacecraft he is her brother one hopes by now he's learned how to act like it. He might know what we do not."   
  
  
  
Relena had just put the last signature on the stack of papers waiting to go in her out box. Leaning back in her chair, she drew comfort in the after hour silence that guaranteed her a few moments at least of uninterrupted peace.   
  
Her phone beeped.   
  
She looked at it in silent accusation. 'Most of the time anyway.' She considered ignoring it for a moment, just for a split second, then surrendered to her over developed sense of responsibility. "Darlian" Her polite expression grew into a genuine smile. "Milliardo. You to hmm?"   
  
"Relena, unfortunately. But I'm leaving after I talk to you."  
  
Concerned she frowned. "Is something wrong?"  
  
"I just had an unexpected visitor."   
  
"O?" she said warily.   
  
"Mr. Maxwell just paid me a visit trying to discover your where a bouts last week." Relena froze sucking in a startled breath her eyes widened. "Why?"  
  
"That's what I asked him he didn't seem inclined to share."   
  
Relena leaned back forcing a casualness she didn't feel. "He must have heard I left my guards and went off on my own. Duo's quite protective, even when we were younger he had that knight in shining armor mentality," she said dismissingly.   
  
"Hn. I thought about that myself, but then I remembered a call I got earlier in the week. It seems, one of our Preventers was making inquiries about the Compton's. They wanted to know if I had sent him over."  
  
" Inquiries? What inquiries?"  
  
"Specifically? The guest list." Relena leaned forward carefully laying her hands on her desk but her eyes belied the casualness her body language. "And did he get it?"  
  
" No, they don't hand that information out arbitrarily."  
  
"Why would he want that, when he told me just the other day my presence was missed?"   
  
"I was curious about that as well so I made my own inquiries Maxwell met someone at the function that night and wanted to know her name." Relena's hand tightened, skin went white across her knuckles but she kept her face schooled in polite interest. "I don't understand."  
  
"No? Then you can ask him yourself little sister, since he left here saying he intended on talking to you himself," he suggested dryly. "Good luck. I have a feeling your going to need it."  
  
"I don't think so," she muttered after he disconnected. Relena opened the drawer and grabbed her briefcase, shoving her chair back she smoothed her suit down and headed toward the door when it opened. Caught off balance Relena swallowed heavily. "Duo, I was just on my way home."  
  
Duo smiled grew maniacal, "great I can give you a ride save your guards the trip."  
  
"O no, I don't want to cause you any trouble."  
  
"Too late," he breathed under his breath.   
  
"Pardon?"  
  
"No trouble Lena, but I really need some advice, an inside track so to speak on how a girl's mind works." The words were innocuous in and of themselves, but something in the tone of his voice put her on guard. "Duo, I'm not sure I'm the best person to ask advice about something like this." She smiled wryly thinking of Heero. "I've been told my perspective is unique."  
  
Duo grinned, "good." He cupped her arm walking her to the door, "unique is perfect. Unique is just what I need."  
  
Relena fumbled with her keys, the moment she had been dreading had arrived she was going to have to let him prowl through her apartment to make sure it was safe. She nudged the door open and stepped back they shared a look before he pulled his gun and disappeared within. A few minutes later the lights within came on and he was back grinning mischievously.   
  
"Nice bed Lena, that thing looks like something out of Arabian nights. Quatre hook you up with that?" Relena rolled her eyes; pushing him aside she shut the door and locked it. Dropping her case on the table she kicked off her shoes before seeking the relative safety of the kitchen. "Something to drink?"  
  
"Sure," he shrugged, "got a soda?" Pulling two sodas from the fridge she studied him from the corner of her eye as he explored her apartment asking the occasional question. She came around the counter and handed him his drink. He gestured to her aquarium, "what do you do with them when you have to travel?"  
  
Relena followed his gaze to the graceful movements of the fish. "I have a service come in and clean once a week. The lady kindly takes care of my fish as well."   
  
Relena moved to a chair curling her legs up underneath her she watched silently as he noticed the picture on the mantle. It was one taken after Libra fell. She and Heero had been talking when Duo ran up and dragged them into the shot. Heero stood on one side of her, slightly sideways staring enigmatically at her while Duo had draped his arm around her and grinned like he had just won the war single handedly. Wufei had glared at the lens daring anyone to ask for a second shot, Trowa reminded her of Heero he stared intently into the camera as if it was a puzzle requiring a solution. Poor Quatre, barely up had insisted on a momento and that's all it had taken for Duo, so he had smiled weakly into the camera before being escorted promptly back to bed. Duo took it down staring at it thoughtfully, "do you ever wonder at how things worked out?"  
  
"Sometimes."   
  
Duo sat the picture back glancing casually at the others Zechs and Noin, her and pagan, and the Darlians and a younger Relena. "I heard you ditched your guards the other night."   
  
"Is that what this is all about your angry with me about security," she probed.   
  
"Among other things."   
  
"Nothing happened." Duo swung around glaring. "This time." What could she say he was right nothing happened but it didn't mean the next time would be any safe. What's worse she couldn't promise him she wouldn't do the same thing again if she needed to. But she didn't think he would want to hear that so she remained silent.   
  
Duo sat his glass down on the mantle then came to her and knelt. "The world would be a shitty place without you in it. If I begged you, would promise me not to loose your guards again?"   
  
Relena's expression softened, she cupped his cheek. "Duo I wish I could, but I can't promise that. Wrapping me in cotton and putting me on a shelf somewhere isn't living and what kind of life is worth having if you don't live it to the fullest?"  
  
Duo closed his eyes and leaned into her palm for a moment before he lifted his head. "I knew you would say that it terrifies me at times just how fearless you are." He looked down hiding the expression in his eyes then stood swinging away to prowl the her living room once more. "You know I've never had much, everything I've ever wanted family, friends, a girl to love, no more fighting has taken me so long to get. I guess I don't want to loose that now that I have it."   
  
"Ah, Duo Maxwell settling for just one girl is that possible?" Relena took a sip keeping her gaze firmly on the glass.   
  
"If I can find her again."   
  
Relena's head snapped up, trying hard to interpret the meaning there, "find her? Don't you live with her?"   
  
"Hilde," he snorted, "your kidding right? Hilde, is currently in lust with Trowa if she can get him to realize it with her taking advice from me. It might take him awhile," his voice sounded slightly amused. "How about you Princess how's you love life?" Duo turned watching her face closely, "heard from soldier boy lately?"   
  
"Heero?" The word was barely more than a whisper of sound but it was the emotion that went into it that cut like a raw aching wound to his heart. Well Wu warned him he must had been an idiot to think the girl had been Relena, but o god how he had prayed for it to be. He forced his misery aside to concentrate on what she was saying. "No," she murmured softly in that low husky tone that had every hair on the back of his neck at attention. "I get an email every now and then that lets me know how he's doing. But no, I haven't seen him in a long time."   
  
She caught a glimpse of his face before he ducked his head he looked miserable. "Duo," she sat her glass down and stood walking to him she hesitantly touched his arm. "Talk to me please, what's wrong? Duo," she reached up gently turning his face toward her.   
  
Eyes of violet stared into hers with such longing, such hunger and pain she stood there frozen speechless at his soul laid bare. "I met someone, and for one brief moment I wasn't alone anymore. She helped me forget, just for a moment in time, the woman I love is in love with someone else, that she doesn't know I exist, that I'm so far out of her league it might as well be hopeless. But I can't turn off how I feel and won't give up hope since it's all I've had for so very long. Can you help me find her?"   
  
Relena closed her eyes against the intensity of his. He had seen the guest list some how god, who knows maybe she had even wanted him to find her. "Duo, I don't know where that girl is now, maybe she's where they all go until needed again in your dreams," she said huskily.   
  
Duo's eye's closed; his head dropped back as he swallowed painfully. They stayed there like that for what seemed like hours then he pulled himself together giving her his trademark grin and if it was a trifle shaky she ignored it because she was just too relieved to see it again. He leaned down to capture her lips they were soft and moist he didn't know anything could feel that soft and exist. The kiss wasn't hard, or demanding. It was gentle, warm, and asked, a feast for the senses.   
  
Duo pulled back reluctantly, brushing his knuckles gently against her cheek, "then I'll live with my dreams until she finds me again." And with that he slowly left her apartment. It seemed much larger now, colder as she went through locking up, turning off the lights, going into her bedroom she crawled into the bed, clothes and all and went to sleep.  
  
  
  
  
That she stood here, once more, somehow amused her that is if she could stop from hyperventilating with nerves. When she started this she swore no one would ever know the only question remained Relena or the gypsy?   
  
In the end, she chose both how could she regret something that had brought her such joy? To pretend it never happened she knew now was denying her a side of her personality that truth be told she liked. Staff moved on either side of a cavernous hallway, that was typical of one of Quatre's holdings, relieving guests of their outerwear so they could better enjoy the evenings festivities. For one brief moment, when the servant lifted the cloak from her shoulders slender fingers tightened on the velvet, holding on to her last shield. After tonight, there would be no returning to the shadows and anonymity. All those doubts rose up again why was she doing this? Making herself this vulnerable again would hurt, as things stood now she was safe. Lonely sure, just a little. But still safe.   
  
"Miss?" Relena nodded,slowly pushing the hood back from her head, she allowed him to lift the cloak from her shoulders hair of sun-ripened gold fell in wavy curls to her waist. Adjusting her mask she turned accepting the claim ticket for her cloak, smoothing moist palms down her skirt she subtly adjusted her peasant blouse a little higher on her shoulders. Drawing a steadying breath, she moved off into the crowd.   
  
Duo swirled his drink around and around the glass listening with half a ear to Hilde talk Trowa to death.   
  
"Don't you think so Duo?" Irritated Hilde sighed, before looking pointedly at Trowa. "See what I mean?"   
  
Hilde watched Trowa as he studied Duo. "Duo."   
  
"Hn"   
  
"Duo," he persisted.   
  
"Hn," snapping out of his reverie he forced a smile on his face. Trowa held his gaze a moment with an unreadable expression before his gaze lifted toward the entrance to the ballroom.  
  
"She's here."  
  
Duo frowned, a bored expression adorning his face as he turned. He straightened abruptly violet eyes glittered. She looked beautiful as she stood there once more surrounded by men attentive to her every need. But her distraction was obvious and this time he hoped he was the cause. Hilde's mouth dropped, as his face took on a distinctly sensual cast, his features altered subtly becoming leaner, hungrier in appearance as he shoved away from the wall and disappeared into the crowd.   
  
Hilde sighed wistfully, "Why can't men look at me that way?" Trowa watched her from the corner of his eye, smiling in faint amusement as if he knew something she didn't. He silently offered her his hand as if in consolation then lead her onto the dance floor. Shrugging she grinned, o well she'd have to settle for being cute, with Trowa being cute wasn't so bad.   
  
Duo made his way through the crowd and before he reached her, her eyes lifted and met his, eyes this time of cerulean blue watched him with apprehension as he drew closer still. The men around her parted warily watching the silent stranger who merely offered her a hand and waited for her to decide. Relena placed her hand in his and he gently led her onto the floor.  
  
"Why?"   
  
Now came the hard part Relena swallowed nervously. "You asked me to take care remember? But I told you, life like that was no life at all, I thought I was so brave so daring, but I was a coward. Dreams aren't enough, I found I didn't like how you spoke of your mystery girl, even though it was.. me."   
  
Duo pulled her mask from his pocket and silently held it out to her. She stared at it a moment before lifting her eyes to his. "I won't need it now."   
  
"No more hiding? No running?"  
  
"I wont, if you wont." Duo leaned down and gently brushed her lips with his. "It's a deal, we'll figure this out together."  
  
  
  
  



End file.
